


Final Destination

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Being Lost, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Cadair Idris, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Road Trips, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wales, google fucks up, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Arthur gets lost in the best possible way.





	Final Destination

Arthur enters the address to Cadair Idris into Google Maps. He is going to see the famous Welsh mountain ridge today. Morgana had originally picked it, because she thought it was funny that it’s sometimes called ‘Arthur’s seat’. The more pictures he Googled the more he was looking forward to seeing it with his own eyes. His sister was supposed to come with him, but she was hungover and in no shape to climb. She just waved him off. Although he was slightly annoyed, he was not willing to back down. So, he packed a bag and told her he was going anyway.

His phone beeps, announcing that Google Maps is loaded. His drive through Wales is beautiful. The only downside is that there’s no service anywhere except for the bigger towns. He checked the time, half twelve. Anticipating a three hour drive, he expects to arrive around four. Good. That will give him plenty of time to do the short trail.

 

******

 

According to Google Maps he is halfway there. He takes in his surroundings. He’s been driving alongside a mountain for ages. The valley below was gorgeous but he hadn’t seen a house for over an hour. Well, there’s no reason to think he’s going the wrong way yet. The friendly lady voice of Google Maps will always give you the fastest route, so back roads are perfectly acceptable.

He has less than thirty minutes to go and he just drove through a village where people actually stopped what they were doing to look at him drive by. By now he’s willing to admit that she’s probably sending him the wrong way. They gave him the creeps.

As of right now, there is no sign of civilization other than the road he’s on. He stops the car and zooms out the map. There are no roads or villages ahead. He shot his treacherous phone a dirty look. Cadair Idris is supposed to be a tourist spot, with a tea room and a tourist centre, but the road he’s on is one-way and he can’t drive the car backwards. He carefully places his phone in the holder, because one wrong touch and he’d have to reload the map. Unfortunately, with no service that’s impossible.

He passes a dead end sign.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic_ , he thinks. Morgana is never going to let him hear the end of it. He checks the time, and sees it’s almost four o’clock. He won’t have time left to do any climbing and he’s starting to regret going out at all today.

His phone beeps: twenty minutes to Cadair Idris. He sees smoke rising ahead, beyond the line of trees. He drives on until he reaches a wide road, almost a square. There are three farmhouses surrounding it and up ahead over a bridge is what looks to be a tiny village.

His phone tells him to take a right turn and drive for ten minutes to reach his destination. Only, to his right he sees someone’s private property with two big signs attached to the gate telling people to “KEEP OUT” and “NO PARKING”.

 _Friendly lot around here_.

He zooms out the map, again. Only the village he’s in isn’t on it. Okay, he’ll just drive back the way he came and be done with it. He zooms in and accidentally taps the return button.

He freezes.

 _Oh fuck_.

He taps the map but it’s already reloading and telling him he lost the GPS signal. No worries, he thinks, it’s a one way road, so eventually he’ll come back to civilization. A car’s coming over the bridge and he has to move. He drives to the side of the road over the sharp cobbles, and the car passes. This is his chance; he‘ll follow the car. He turns his car around but notices it pulls heavily to the right. Fearing the worst, he rolls down the window and sure enough his front tire is flat.

 _Fuck it._ Fuck Google Maps and fuck his life.

Now what? Okay, he’s not getting out of the car. No way. He’s seen this movie. He will not be a victim in the new blockbuster ‘Buttfuck nowhere Chainsaw Massacre’. No sir. He rolls up the window and locks the door for good measure.

His phone is still trying to connect, but he already knows it won’t happen. He sighs and stops being childish, and instead he gets out of the car and walks up the first farmhouse. It’s a small house with a tiled roof and narrow windows. He’s about to ring the bell when he hears the humm of a tractor. He quickly walks around the house and waves at the person driving.

It’s a guy. A good looking guy. Black hair, dark blue eyes, cheekbones that can cut stone and muscle defined arms. For a moment he is stunned. The guy raises a quizzical eyebrow at him. He appears to have asked a question.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

The guy smiles. “I said; can I help you?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Right, I don’t have time for this mate.”

“No, wait. I’m sorry. It’s just that Google Maps send me here. I’m actually supposed to arrive at Cadair Idris in ten minutes but I don’t see that happening. And then my car got a flat just now. I really, really need to use your phone.”

“You’re a bit of a prat aren’t you? You are not the first to arrive here looking for Cadair Idris. It’s actually not that far from here but you can only get there hiking or on a quad.”

The guy turns off the engine and gets out of the tractor. _Damn_ , Arthur thinks _._ He’s tall, hot and his arse looks phenomenal in those jeans. The guy turns and Arthur quickly looks up, but not fast enough. He just got caught checking out the farm boy.

Arthur coughs. “So, how long is the hike? And can I rent a quad? Do you ever get reception here?” He’s aware of his rambling but can’t stop the cover up.

The farm boy in question sticks out his hand. “I’m Merlin, yes like the wizard, no I don’t do any tricks. The hike is about two hours, and by quad it’s around twenty minutes. Only, my quad is not for rent. Nah, mate we don’t have reception and we still have dial-in to use the net.”

“Ha, I’m Arthur. No joke. My mum had a bit of an obsession with everything Arthurian legend. I can’t wait to tell my sister, who’s name is Morgana by the way, that I met an actual real-life Merlin. Oh, and for the record, I’m not a prat at all. So can I call road services? Do they even come out here?”

He follows Merlin to the car.

“Well Mister-I’m-not-a-prat-at-all let's check if we can change the tire first. Can you open the trunk for me.”

He opens it and Merlin checks under the matting. He walks to the front tire without saying anything. He shakes his head and sighs. “Arthur, are you aware that this tire is your spare? I can’t change it, because what is supposed to be your spare is kaput as well.”

“Oh. Yeah, I had a flat last year. They told me to get it fixed but you know... I could drive and I forgot? I mean, it’s what I pay them for, right? For them to come fix whatever is wrong?”

Merlin rolls his eyes and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘prat’. He turns around and looks over to a field on the left.

“Gilly? Is your sister home yet?” Merlin yells, and seconds later a tiny head bobs up out of the long grass.

“Yes! She got back ages ago”

“Right thanks!”

He turns to Arthur.

“Let's call the service and see what they say, but I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck here for the night. The only other option was to get a ride back with the taxi that brings back the older kids from school. But they left already.”

“Wait. What do you mean stuck for the night? And don’t give me that look. This is fucking 2018. People do not get stuck in buttfuck nowhere.”

“Hey! No need to insult the village, mate. And I meant exactly what I said. People here have quads and I would have driven you back but my mum has my car. She lives next door but she’s picking up groceries and my uncle in Dolgellau. She won’t be back for another two days.”

Arthur looks at him and sees he’s completely serious. He sputters, “Oh come on, there must be a car in this village?

“Yeah. no. It’s Friday, so most folks left this morning to stay in the city. And the ones still here had a taxi bring back her kid. So, no car. But I do have a phone so you can call and see if road services will drive out at this late hour or if someone can pick you up.”

Merlin walks away and Arthur follows him in a daze. His eyes drift back down to observe that perfect arse, before he shakes himself out of it. This is not the time.

They enter a small, very white kitchen. To Arthur it seems a bit unreal considering they were on a freaking farm. His mind flashes back to every horror film he ever watched.

Instead of a knife, Merlin gets a phone book from a drawer and dumps it on the table. Arthur looks at it. Fuck, he hasn’t used an actual phone book in years. He finds the number quickly enough and picks up the phone hanging from the wall. It is not a cordless phone and Arthur feels like he is back in the nineties. After reading out the address from a bill that lies on the counter and getting a most unwelcome response, he’s freaking out. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

They won’t be driving out anymore today. Tomorrow at noon is the earliest they can arrive. He agrees, because he has no other option. He hangs up the phone a little harder than necessary.

“You want a cuppa?”

He absently answers yes before calling Morgana. The moment he explains to her what happened, she starts laughing and she doesn’t stop. She tells him she’s already had whiskey, which means no driving for her. He commands her to order a taxi, but she just laughs harder. When he presses, she tells him to suck it up, because they both know that if the road service won’t drive out, a taxi service won’t come out either.

Her laugh pisses him off, so he hangs up on her. As he turns around, he catches Merlin checking him out. He can’t help the grin spreading across his face, and suddenly the horror film playing in his head makes way for a remarkably different movie scenario. One with not much dialogue and a lot of nudity.

“So,” he says while sitting down across from Merlin. “I don’t suppose there’s an inn around here, is there?”

Merlin starts laughing at that. “You can stay here tonight.” He suddenly looks insecure, and he bites his lip. “Uhm, unless you want to sleep in your car?”

Arthur is absolutely staring at Merlin’s lips now, fascinated with the change in demeanour of his handsome host. “I’d rather stay here actually, a bed for the night sounds perfect”

Merlin blushes, but seems to get back his attitude. “I only have one bed, so it’s going to be the couch.”

Arthur smirks, licks his lips and throws caution into the wind. “I’m perfectly okay sharing, I don’t even mind being the little spoon”

Merlin abruptly stands up and Arthur fears he took it too far, but Merlin smiles at him. “Yeah, only I don’t spoon without a date first.”

A flash of disappointment surges through him and he stares down at his hands. When he glances up, Merlin is still looking at him.

“So we should have dinner first, right?” Merlin asks.

Arthur glances at his phone, it’s only fifteen to five. “I reckon it’s dinner time then.”

Merlin laughs at him. “Yeah I could eat. Grilled cheese okay?”

“Perfect, can I help?”

Merlin shakes his head. “Nah, drink your tea, it’ll just take a minute.”

Arthur sips his tea, watching Merlin putter around the kitchen. An odd sense of familiarity overcomes him. He shivers with the force of the déjà vu. A thought springs out of the clutter in his head , _‘I found him’_. It’s gone as sudden as it arrives, and leaves him breathless.

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes later the tea is gone and he takes his last bite of the grilled cheese. He didn’t really taste it. His mind on what he is about to do. It’s insane, but he’s still going to do it. Merlin is hot, and besides, how small was the chance of meeting a Merlin to his Arthur, who is gay and up for a one night stand? He’s not one for all that destiny and fate bullcrap, but he has to admit: if it does exist, it is trying to tell him something.

They stand at the sink together.

“I’ll wash,” Merlin says.

“Uh yeah, how about I wash and you dry. It’s only logical because I don’t know where everything goes.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow and Arthur sees he doesn’t buy it. Merlin relents and Arthur starts the wash up with a smile. They finish in record time. Merlin walks past him and Arthur catches his hand, pulling him around. Merlin flushes and looks at the ground.

“Merlin…” Arthur tips Merlin’s chin up with two fingers, he licks his lips and leans in.

The moment their lips connect, he relaxes. Heat stirs in his belly as he licks at Merlin’s bottom lip. His mouth opens up easily, and their tongues twine together delightfully. A moan rises from Merlin and Arthur swallows it.

He lets his hand drift over Merlin’s lean, muscled back, down to a shapely butt cheek. It fits in his hand perfectly and he pulls Merlin against him. He’s already half hard and Merlin is in a similar state.

Their kiss goes on and on until Arthur feels wild and breathless. His arousal spikes when Merlin’s pelvis grinds into his. He groans, and pulls Merlin closer. The friction is not nearly enough. He needs more.

He starts to pull away, but Merlin is having none it. The hand at the back of his head pulls him back in. The kiss deepens and Merlin moves them back, he has no choice but to go with the movement. He finds himself lifted up the counter, and suddenly their cocks are pressed together. He moans and digs his heel into Merlin’s arse, pulling him in harder. Fuck, he loves sex with men. Especially strong men. Fucking that raw power into submission is the sweetest kind of release. His cock, fully hard, jumps and he feels it leaking.

He breaks the kiss. “Right, bed or grab the olive oil.”

Merlin eyes one of the cabinets and looks tempted but he pecks Arthur on the lips and steps back. Arthur slips off the counter.

“Lead the way.”

Merlin walks through a door, which leads to a living room with a huge TV, and what looks to be a very comfortable couch. Merlin pulls him up the stairs, onto a landing with two doors. Merlin opens the right one to a spacey bedroom with a king-sized bed. They look at each other and Arthur kicks off his shoes and pulls his shirt over his head.

Merlin takes the cue and starts undressing as well. Arthur finishes before Merlin and for a moment he regrets not being the one to uncover the endless expanse of pale, smooth skin. He looks up when Merlin stops moving. Their gazes lock and the hunger he’s feeling is reflected back at him. Merlin steps in, giving him a firm, hard kiss.

“I just need to .. uhm freshen up.” Merlin points towards what Arthur assumes is the bathroom.

“Hurry.”

Merlin nods and nearly trips on the pile of clothes in his haste.

Arthur laughs and Merlin throws him a finger which only makes him laugh harder. It doesn’t take Merlin more than ten minutes but it’s long enough for Arthur to have found the lube and condoms. Merlin arrives to find Arthur lazily stroking his cock. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Arthur slapping his hands away from his slick cock. He grips it tight and swipes his thumb over the head. Arthur’s hips buck up and Merlin grins down at him.

Arthur grabs Merlin’s waist and flips them around. He shuffles back, getting his first close-up with Merlin’s cock. It’s straining up and leaking with pre-cum. He leans in and closes his lips around the tip. Merlin gasps and his hips stutter up. Arthur pins him down and sucks, cheeks hollowing out. The noises he’s drawing from Merlin are spurring him on.

He keeps at it until Merlin’s hands tighten in his hair, desperately trying to pull him off. He immediately lets the head go with a pop, closing his fingers tight around the base, which manages to bring him back from the edge.

“You… I… Why? You utter clotpole!”

Arthur smiles, loving the way Merlin can’t seem to finish his sentences. “I don’t think that’s a word _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin groans and throws his arm over his eyes. Arthur lets go, certain he staved off the imminent orgasm. He pushes Merlin’s legs wide and up. It reveals a clenched pucker, he leans down and lets his breath ghost over it. A powerful shiver wrecks Merlin’s body.

He noses the heavy ball sack, a heady smell surrounds him, mint and musk. He noses lower, spreading the cheeks. He flattens his tongue presses it against the clenched hole.

Merlin has a white knuckled grip on the sheets and is babbling nonsense.

Arthur pulls back and reaches for the lube. At the snick of it opening, Merlin lifts his arm enough to look at Arthur. Without warning and with no warming up, he pushes a lubed finger into the already loosened hole. Merlin curses loudly and Arthur pushes in a second finger.

Seeing the fat, dribbling cock he has a sudden need to taste it. So he leans in and catches it with his mouth. Merlin jerks up and Arthur let’s the cock slide in and tap the back of his throat. He introduces a third finger and Merlin seems to have stopped breathing all together. He lets the cock go and pulls out his fingers.

He grabs a condom but he can’t seem to open it. Merlin steals it out of his hands and has it rolled down in less than ten seconds. He leans over and positions his cock, slowly pushing the head in until it pops past the rim. The pressure is almost too much.

Merlin is looking up at him intently. Arthur moves his hips forward, never losing eye contact. He’s in to the hilt and looking for any sign of discomfort but he can’t find any. So he pulls out and slams back in. Merlin gasps. He sets up a brutal rhythm, not giving Merlin time to catch his breath. The heat in his belly grows to an inferno. It races up his spine and he knows he’s going to come soon.

He shifts and Merlin moans, hips stuttering up. Found it. He tries to hit that spot with every thrust. Merlin grasps his own cock, it only takes two strokes and he’s coming. Back arching, hole clenching and Arthur is coming as well. Merlin pulls him down and hesitates a moment before kissing him. Their tongues lazily slide together. Merlin’s hand in his hair is sticky and it should be gross, but he can’t be bothered.

After what seems like forever, he pulls out, tying off the condom and dropping it next to the bed. He pokes his bed partner. “We should clean up”

Merlin is already half asleep and he pokes him again. “You get a wash cloth, it’s under the sink.” He waves to hallway.

Arthur shakes his head but gets up anyway. He comes back with a warm cloth and cleans Merlin up. He crawls into bed and turns his head towards Merlin.

“Oi, you promised me spooning.”

Merlin barks out a laugh. “I thought we just did that?” He turns and manhandles Arthur into being the small spoon, and Arthur sighs contently.

 

******

 

Arthur wakes up a just before five the next morning due to a hot mouth on his cock and a finger in his arse. He clenches and cums down an eager throat. As Merlin emerges from under the covers with a big grin on his his face he can’t help but smile back.

He pulls him up and kisses him despite the morning breath. Merlin sits up and smirks down at him while stripping his own cock fast and furious. It takes no more than three minutes for him to cum all over Arthur’s abs.

“Mmm, that is a brilliant way to wake up.”

“Sooo, breakfast?”

“Shower first?”

The shower is tiny and leaves no room for anything more than washing, which is a bit of a disappointment. Afterwards, he follows Merlin down to the kitchen and sits on the counter nursing his tea while Merlin prepares the food.

After breakfast, they migrate to the living room, hanging on the couch. Merlin is lying with his head in Arthur’s lap, who is carding his fingers through his black, somewhat curly hair.

Arthur gestures to the huge TV hanging off the wall. “So, I know from first hand experience you’re not trying to compensate…”

Merlin shrugs. “Living out here? It’s brilliant, don’t get me wrong. But we don’t have much use for computers or fancy phones. We have a lot of early nights, though, and I get all the new movies through a mate of mine, so it seemed prudent to invest in a big screen. The kids love it. Once winter hits, they come over a lot.”

“Fair enough. So, how many times do people show up looking for Cadair Idris?”

“At least three times a week. Most of them leave their car at the end of the village and hike up. But you really do have to have an early start. We could go up there with the quad if you like?”

Arthur doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes!”

“First we have to check with road services, see if they give us an estimate. Also, we should ask if Alice is willing to direct them if they show up and we’re not here.”

As it turns out, Alice, the elderly neighbour and wife to Merlin’s uncle, is more than willing to help them out. Twenty minutes later, Arthur is clinging to Merlin while they speed up the mountain ridge. Shortly after, they arrive at the breathtaking view of the sun rising above the mountain and hitting the lake.

They get off and Arthur spends the next hour walking around and taking pictures. When Arthur turns to look at Merlin, he sees the man smiling softly at him. He suddenly has the urge to kiss him. What the hell, no one is stopping him. They spend the next ten minutes snogging against the quad.

When the silence is broken by the chatter of voices nearby, they break apart. Merlin drives them down to the lake and Arthur feels a bit small in the shadows of the mountain and looking out over the glistening water. It’s already nearing eleven when they arrive at the tea room. They decide to have an early lunch, and by the time they are back on the quad it’s half twelve.

 

*****

 

Coming back to the little village, he sees that his car has been moved. And his flat isn’t flat anymore.

 _Fuck_ . He doesn’t want this to end. _Damn it, he won’t go another fifteen hundred years without his Merlin._ He shakes his head. Where the hell did that come from?

Merlin is already talking to Alice and Arthur takes back his keys. In a daze, he walks into the house, and sinks down onto the couch. Merlin follows him in. He pulls Merlin into his lap and kisses him, willing him to feel everything he feels right now. The kiss is desperate and wild.

In no time he has Merlin naked from the waist down, pressing him into the couch. He pushes his fingers into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin understands without words, wetting them as much as he can. He slides them in the still-loose hole. When he pulls them out, Merlin clamps his legs around Arthur’s waist, edging him on.

Arthur guides his cock to the lose hole, rubbing the head against the rim. The moment it slips past the tight ring, he thrusts in to the hilt. He grabs Merlin’s hands and pins them above his head. Merlin’s legs are like a vice, limiting his movement but also making his thrusts short and hard. He shifts and is suddenly hitting Merlin’s prostate dead on. Merlin is gasping for breath, clenching around him.

“Fuck, come on! Come for me!”

And Merlin does, he comes beautifully. Arthur pushes in and stills, coming deep inside. He drops his head onto Merlin’s shoulder.

“Tell me I’m not the only one feeling this? We belong together, right?”

Merlin caresses Arthur’s hair, holding him close. “No. You are not the only one. It’s ridiculous, but I feel like I know you. Like I’ve been waiting to exhale, and when you walked up to me I could finally breathe. If that makes sense?”

“It does. I’ve been waiting for you to find me.”

They fall silent and look at each other, knowing all too well this doesn’t change anything. They still only met yesterday. They are perfect strangers who had sex. Life will go on. Real people don’t fall in love in a day. They don’t marry and live happily ever after. It’s just not done. Where before the silence was comfortable, now it feels oppressive. He pulls out, and moves away from Merlin. They dress in silence.

“This is it then? I’m going to drive away and we’ll never see each other again?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

They are both delaying the inevitable until Merlin snaps, “We met yesterday! It shouldn’t be this hard to say goodbye.”

Arthur steps forward and kisses Merlin one last time. It’s a soft kiss full of regret. He turns and walks out of the house. He gets into his car and refuses to look back. He knows that if he looks back he won’t leave.

 

*****

 

Getting back was easy enough, getting on with his life was a different story entirely. His friends accuse him of moping and he can tell he’s freaking his sister out. It’s summer when he spills the story to her. She calls him all kinds of stupid and urges him to go back.

“It’s the Pendragon DNA that makes you act so stupid. I swear. You found something most people die trying to find and you just left him. Oh my god, what if you really are the reincarnation of King Arthur. And he was really your Merlin? An epic love story, transcending centuries. Oh man, dad is going to have fit when he hears you are bringing home a Merlin.” She laugh a good thirty minutes at that.

He can’t go back. It’s never that easy, right? What if Merlin moved on, and he arrives to find him shacking up with someone else? He doesn’t think he can handle that, but on the other hand, what if he doesn’t go and Merlin is waiting for him? The next month he makes lists of pro’s and con’s, and can he really live in outback, buttfuck nowhere Wales?

 

*****

 

He arrives at the beginning of autumn. He parks his car on the same spot as before and walks up to the front door.

The door opens and it’s not Merlin. “Well? What do you want?” the man asks.

Arthur sucks in a breath when he hears Merlin shouting, “Come back, I’m getting cold!”

And suddenly he can’t deal with seeing Merlin. His heart breaks into a thousand tiny pieces. He waited too long. He turns on his heel and briskly walks back to his car. He slams his hand against the wheel and yells out his frustration. Damn Morgana for pushing him to do this. Damn him for listening to her. But most of all damn Merlin for moving on. Okay, this is a setback, but he’ll regroup and show Merlin that they really belong together.

He startles when there’s a knock on the window. Arthur looks up and sees it’s Merlin. He rolls down the window.

“Arthur?”

“Uhm, hi? Would you believe me if I said I took a wrong turn?”

“You came back? For me?”

“Yes. But I see you moved on. So I’ll just be on my way.”

A beautiful smile spreads across Merlin’s face, followed by a look of confusion. “Wait, what? Moved on? Arthur, I’ve been moping for months! Months!”

Arthur glances past Merlin to the guy standing in the doorway.

Merlin turns to follow his gaze. “Oh him? That’s just Will. He’s my best friend. He lives further down the road. Now will you please get out of the car?!”

Arthur finally allows himself a smile. He’s barely out of the car before he has his arms full of Merlin. Thank god for Morgana nagging him into coming.

Their kiss is wild and full of promise.

 

*****

 

It takes them a year, but Camelot Bed & Breakfast is finally ready to open. Renting out quads with a guided tour is their side-business and definitely a stroke of genius. A woman from the Welsh Tourist Centre is coming by to take pictures and gather information to include in the brochure.

Once settled, he’d order a big bouquet of roses and send them to the Google office in London. The card would read: **_“I’ve reached my destination, thank you.”_ **

  


Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> So last month I went road tripping through England and Wales with my lovely friend Rawks. We desperately wanted to climb Cadair Idris, and I put in the address and we drove off. After almost 3 hours driving we realised google send us the wrong way. Well, not wrong but def not right. After my initial half serious freak out about not wanting to end up in a horror movie, we had a nice chat with a young farmer living there. Soon enough we were on our way, but by then I already had a plot bunny hopping around in my head. :)  
> Any and all mistakes are my own, English is not my first language. A big thank you to Rawks for helping me with this. Also thank you Audrey, Shanna and Jess for always giving me feed back. You guys rock.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
